Dark Side Of The Sun
by BattlePlan
Summary: What happens when a certain werewolf Imprints on a Vampire? Read to find out! Seth-Edward Slash. M
1. Bad Times

Seth Clearwater couldn't believe it. He'd actually done it, done what the Tribal Council deemed impossible not to mention traitorous and disgusting. An "Affront to Nature herself" they said. The pack wasn't too happy either. Seth didn't what to feel. He'd imprinted on a Vampire. What was supposed to be his natural-born enemy, the reason for his very existence although now for entirely different reasons had become the centre of his world. Not only that, now everyone thought he was Gay. Not that it made sense to him but he didn't feel Gay. He sat in the middle of the forest, sitting on a log and trying his best to keep it together. Sam had been furious and had berated him for the good part of an hour before convening with the Council about the issue and the "measures" they should take to absolve it, whatever that meant. They seemed to think that his Imprint was a joke or some kind of trick. He knew better. His heart sang for **him**, he wanted **him** so much in every single way that he felt his heart would explode and implode at the exact same time. He felt guilty of course. He would be taking **him** away from her if he did get his way. But he couldn't help it. Whatever she felt it would never, ever compare to the amount of love and pure devotion that he would show **him**. _What are you thinking Seth? _He thought to himself, _as if __**he**__'d ever want you. What could you give __**him**__ that she can't? __**He**__ only wants her. I'm nothing to __**him**__. A friend maybe, but nothing more Seth!_ It hurt so much to think these things but he had to be realistic with himself. He couldn't live without **him**, that much Seth knew. He would take **him** anyway he could, friend, lover either one. He just couldn't **not** see **him**. He remembered how it happened. He was at the Cullens' house, visiting Bella and then **he **walked in. And then it hit him. Nothing else mattered, except that **he **existed. Ah_, Seth what have you gotten yourself into this time? _He thought. In the distance he heard a wolf howl. He took that as a message for him to Shift. He took off his clothes and jumped into Wolf form. His mind instantly connected to the rest of the Pack. He felt Leah, Jared, Embry, Jacob, and Paul all turn their thoughts to him.

_Seth, where the Hell have you been?_ Thought Leah angrily but Seth felt the worry behind her statement.

_Yeah, we've been worried about you Seth. Next time you go wandering around, at least tell someone where you're going, _Jacob joined in.

_You're worried about me? I would've thought that you all would be too angry with me to care, _thought Seth.

_No one's angry with you Seth, _thought Leah.

_Speak for yourself, _muttered Paul disgustedly.

_Shut up Paul! Look Seth, this is some trick of the Cullens, it has nothing to do with you, _said Leah.

_No Leah, you're wrong. You're all wrong. This isn't any trick, it's real. You can feel it just as much as I can. **He's **my everything. I've imprinted, _ said Seth passionately.

_Yeah OK Seth, lets just get you back to Sam and see what we're going to do, _replied Leah. Seth knew Leah was just trying to humour him. He wasn't impressed.

***

They ran to Jacob's house where Sam was, talking to Billy. Once everyone had Shifted back and made themselves decent (the draw back of Shifting) the walked into the house. Seth trailed behind everyone else, dreading what was coming. He wondered what Sam had thought up to rid Seth of the "Cullens' trick". He didn't think it would be exactly fun. They (they being the Pack) would probably lock him up and throw away the key just to keep from seeing **him. **He wouldn't accept that of course. He would run away, far away to stop them. His feelings were too strong, too potent. He knew that his Imprinted didn't want anything to do with him, he didn't compare to her in any way shape or form but some part of him couldn't help but be hopeful. Couldn't help but think that someday, very far away from now, his Imprinted might want him back. As the Pack finally made into the house, crowding the tiny house considerably, Seth had no choice but to face Sam. Sam looked at him with an odd expression on his face. Seth thought it might be pity, but he couldn't be sure.

"Seth, I've been talking some more with the Council on ways of breaking an Imprint,-" began Sam but Seth cut him off.

"No! No, I won't. I won't do it, I won't let you!," he said hotly.

"Seth if you would let me finish you would know that what I found out was that an Imprint cannot be broken, no matter the circumstance." Sam said with an air of disappointment.

Leah puffed up angrily and got in Sam's face.

"Look Sam, I will **not** let my brother go into the waiting arms of one of those Leeches. So we will find a way to fix this and we'll find it soon!," she almost shouted, right in Sam's face.

Jacob got up and gently pulled Leah out of Sam's face and sat her down. For some odd reason she let him.

"Leah, chill. We're not just gonna give him to them okay, we will fix this." he said kindly.

Seth thought the exchange between them was odd, they didn't usually get on. _Guess this is what happens when you Imprint on a Vampire,_ Seth thought.

"There's nothing to fix! Look it's not like **He's** ever going to want me anyway is it? So just..Just shut up!," Seth shouted at them all. Seth felt mortified. He had never ever in his life shouted at someone like this and it made him feel ashamed to do so to his Pack who only thought they were doing right by him. They all just stared him, shock covered all of their faces, all except Paul and Sam who looked annoyed and peaceful as respectively.

It was a few full minutes before anyone spoke up, but Sam obviously felt the need to speak up.

"Seth, I'm sorry you're going through this. But think of your mother, of the Pack. They need you here, alive and well. Not with them Leeches or off somewhere moping about how you can't have your Imprinted one," he said quietly. Seth thought that was a low blow, pulling the Mother Card but then again, Sam was ruthless when it came to the Pack.

"Don't you think I know that Sam? Do you think I asked for this? Because I damn sure didn't!," said Seth, willing himself not to cry. Sam gave him that odd look again and this time Seth was sure it was pity. Sam put his hand on Seth's shoulder and said "I know Seth, but all that matters is that you stay here with us. Where you belong.".

Paul jumped out of his seat in irritation. He glared at Sam and said "Don't baby him. He's the one who went and Imprinted with a Leech if he wants to go suck up to them then let him. He keeps inflicting his awful thoughts on all of us. Making us feel what he feels. For a Leech! He Imprinted with a LEECH Sam!,". His voice had slowly got louder and louder as he warmed to his theme.

"What? Seth you Imprinted on a Vampire?," said a voice from the doorway. The entire pack turned their eyes on Bella. She stood at the doorway with a shocked expression on her face, staring at Seth. Slowly she began to smile then to giggle.

"See, I told you Jacob that all this hateful nonsense really was just hateful nonsense," she said to Jacob happily.

"Bella..,-" Seth began but Sam cut him off. "You shouldn't be here Bella, not right now. We have things to work out." he said to Bella. Jacob obviously agreed as he got up and began to almost shoo her out of the house. "He's right Bella, now is not a good time, I'll give you a call later 'Kay?," he said in a hurried manner. Seth really didn't want Bella to be here either, in a big way.

"No wait, hold on. The only Vampires you know are the Cullens. I think I have a right to know which one he's Imprinted on, don't you agree Seth?," she said to Seth, trying not to be tipped out the door by Jacob. Jacob sighed and Seth said to him "It's OK Jacob, they'll all know eventually anyway,". Bella still stood at the doorway, the small house being to crowded to actually get in.

"Bella, I'm so sorry-," Seth started to say but at his words Bella almost fell backwards. She clutched to the door with a horrified expression of her face. Her mouth open and closed and it looked like she was chanting "No" over and over again.

"Seth, please, **please** tell me it's not him?," she said with the most sorry broken expression on her face Seth almost considered lying. But of course, she'd find out one way or the other.

"I'm sorry Bella. But I Imprinted on Edward," he said.

DUHN DUHN DUHN!!! Haha, sorry. But um, tell me what you think please. I'm going to continue writing it anyways! ((=


	2. Anger Would Be Nice

Dark Side Of The Sun

Chapter Two:

Seth climbed out of Jacob's car, walking to the porch of his house with a mumbled "thanks for the ride" to Jacob. Without so much as a wave goodbye, he entered his house.

"Mom? Leah?," he called out to the seemingly empty house. He dropped his school bagged filled to the brim with homework that would most probably be neglected until the very last minute onto the living room floor. He sighed an old man's sigh that most certainly did not belong to a fifteen year old and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He flopped on his bed, face forward, not bothering to move or even think for a good twenty minutes before getting up and grabbing his phone out of his jeans pocket. He looked at his cell, checking for the billionth time in five days to see if Bella had texted him. And, for the billionth time in five days, he was disappointed. He wanted to talk to her, to let her know that he didn't choose this. He didn't mean to Imprint on Edward and would he have had the choice, he most certainly wouldn't have done. He also wanted to explain to her that even if he wanted to have Edward in _that kind of way_, which he did but he would omit that part, that he still couldn't. Not only would the Pack not allow it but Edward loved _her _not him. He'd already texted her and called too many times than he should have. The texts ranged from "Bella i'm so so so sorry, plz dont be mad at me" to "Bella plz jus speak to me. I didnt mean for this" and so on. The texts were ignored as were the calls. She must hate him, it was only logical right? He didn't even blame her. Right now he didn't like himself all that much either. Then something dawned on him that hadn't before. It might be _Edward _that wasn't letting her. Yeah, that made him feel a _lot _better. Edward knew he had Imprinted the moment it had happened of course. He remembered how Edward looked at him straight away with a choked expression on his face as though he pained him to hear Seth's thoughts. He remembered that day all right, and he'd always remember the day he Imprinted...

He ran through the forest faster and faster, away from La Push to Forks. Bella had invited him to the Cullens' house for the day, something about not seeing enough of her Native friends any more.

As he got to the edge of the trees surrounding the Cullens' house, he Shifted back to human form and put his clothes back on. He walked forward to the big white house that always seemed so serene to Seth, it was a calming influence on him. Just as he reached the door, it opened and there stood tiny Alice all but bouncing off the ceiling.

"Hey Seth! Come in, come in," she said in her high pitched, musical voice. He knew from Shifting that it jarred Jacob's ear drums when she spoke but to Seth it was beautiful.

"Hey Alice, thanks," he smiled. He stepped only one foot in the door when a sly look crossed Alice's face. He knew enough about Alice and her mischievous tricks that it stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Alice..Alice, what are you up to?," he asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing..I was just thinking that I need a new model. See I went shopping, and I bought all these new clothes and I just-," she began, speaking so fast it was luck Seth was a Werewolf and had enhanced senses or he would _not _ have been able to keep up with her.

"Just let the poor boy breathe Alice and stop badgering him," said Esme, shoving Alice out of the way and gestured with her hand for Seth to put the rest of his body inside her home.

He sent her a thank you _so _much look and said "Hi Esme, how are you?,".

They carried on with the pleasantries, greeting all of the Cullens, although Rosalie didn't reply and Jasper wasn't there, until Bella cheerfully stomped her way down the staircase, in her usual klutzy manner.

"Seth! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!," she said excitedly, wrapping cold arms around him, hugging him with what Seth assumed was all her strength. He laughed as she hugged him for a full minute before letting go. She stood back, staring at him up and down, and he guessed she was checking his size. Werewolves grow fast, real fast. Sure enough, after a few seconds of staring she said "Just like Jacob, you don't stop growing before my very eyes,". She laughed and hugged him again only much quicker this time. Once he'd finally sat down in the living room, he noticed the absence of Edward. It was odd, because it was very rarely that Edward left Bella's side, if only to hunt and very quickly at that. He was just about to comment when the sparkle of a ring caught his eye. A diamond ring lay on Bella's left hand, on the wedding ring finger. Seth's eyes widened as he realised what that meant.

"Bella, you're engaged!," Seth exclaimed with delight. Somewhere at the back of his mind he knew that Jacob wouldn't like this, not at all. He pushed that thought away, as Bella's face crumpled and she made a disgusted sound.

"Yeah, I'm...Engaged," she shuddered. "I didn't want to be either, just for the record,".

"Yeah I got that," Seth smiled. He knew she didn't like the thought of marriage before you're at least thirty, but figured she did so just to keep Edward Happy. Seth didn't think it was bad at all. He thought that pledging to spend the rest of your life with someone and then having them pledge right back really wasn't that bad.

"So where's the lucky guy?" he continued brightly, much to Bella's annoyance.

Her sullen expression changed in an instant to one much happier.

"He's hunting, but he should be back soon. He likes you, ya know," she said, obviously pleased that the two got on so well. Seth liked him to too. In fact he liked all of the Cullens, maybe minus Rosalie who wasn't exactly the easiest of people to get on with.

At that moment a huge crash erupted from out front and Alice zoomed to the front door in all but choreographed dance moves in a flash.

"Jasper and Edward are back," her tinkling voice excitedly wafted it's way into the bright living room. She was most obviously pleased at having Jasper and Edward back, as was Bella who ran to the door just in time to jump on him. Sometimes Bella was just....Well, Bella. Jasper and Alice, who were less dramatic about there affections simply held hands and walked into the living room.

"Hello Seth," Jasper greeted cautiously Seth. Seth put the weird facial expressions down to him being a Werewolf and Jasper having less restraint than the other. His smell wasn't all that pleasing to them and vice versa, although it didn't bug him as much as it seemed to with the others in the Pack.

"Hey Jasper, how was hunting?," Seth replied cheerfully as was his nature. At that moment Edward and Bella followed suit with Alice and Jasper and quietly walked to the living room. Seth turned around to face them and his eyes found Edward staring down at Bella and then everything suddenly came into focus. Edward's head snapped up and met Seth's eyes and his expression was that of utmost shock layered with something Seth couldn't read.

"I..What....I have to go!," Seth finally managed to spit out and ran from the Cullen house and shifted as soon as he was in the outskirts of the trees, clothes be damned. He had Imprinted.

He woke up with a start as a door slam downstairs and he heard Leah and Jacob talking heatedly.

Seth got up from his bed and moved to the upstairs landing.

"Look, all I'm saying is Leah that maybe Seth should hear him out. The guy's bound to want answers after Seth Imprinted on him," he heard Jacob say. Seth felt his heart squeeze in his chest at the even the vague mention of his Imprinted. Then he realised what they said. Hear him out? As in, _Edward _ wanted to speak to Seth?

"No way Jacob! He's not running off to some Vampire, no I won't let him," said Leah fiercely.

"You can't stop him Leah, he's Imprinted," Jacob replied, with almost a tone of warning.

"Oh yes I can, he's just a boy!," Leah was growing more and more furious but Seth just happened to have the tiniest bit room left in his brain, the part that wasn't thinking about Edward, to understand that she was just scared. He heard her heave a sigh and the scrap of a chair as she must've been sitting down. "I know he needs to do this Jacob but I..I wonder if I'm doing the right thing by him," she admitted.

"I know Leah, I get it. But he's Imprinted and he needs to talk to Edward," said Jacob now much more calm. Seth's stomach did a somersault again at the mention of _him. _

"I know..Even Sam thinks so. I guess I have to let him do this, even if I detest the very thought," she conceded.

"Okay, lets go get 'im then," said Jacob but Seth had already raced past them without them seeing and left his house. He ran to the woods, not daring to Shift. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to risk having any of the Pack in his mind right now. All he needed was a little privacy which made him snort a laugh when he thought about the fact that Edward could read his mind so privacy wasn't an option. Suddenly the phone in his pocket began to ring and he looked down expecting to see Leah or Jacob maybe even Sam but it was Edward. He stared at his cell for a good few seconds before answering it timidly and putting it to his ear without speaking first.

"Hello? Seth?," answered the most perfect voice anyone, any_where _had ever had.

"Hi," Seth spat out, before he put the phone down. That would mean the perfect voice would go away and Seth just knew if that happened he wouldn't cope. Right then and there, the only reason for his existence was to hear that voice.

"Seth, we need to talk. Meet me at border of our terrortories?," Edward said. To Seth he sounded perfectly calm and reasonable but somewhere in the back of his mind an inner voice was telling him to read between the lines-no it wasn't just telling him, it was screaming at him. But he just couldn't listen while the most perfect voice in existence was right in his ear, drowning everything else out.

"Yeah..Sure. Be right there," Seth said quietly and then Edward hung up. Seth began to run, as a human not as a wolf. He didn't any lectures from Sam or Leah at the moment. He couldn't believe he was on his way to see his Imprinted, to see _Edward. _He didn't think this could end well.

Hey! Sorry guys for the little jumping back and forth from First-Person to Second-Person in the first chapter :-/ accidents happen haha. Well tell me what you think, but I'LL KEEP WRITING ANYWAY HAHA! :-P


	3. Meeting Of Sorts

Dark Side Of The Sun

Chapter Three

As Seth approached the La Push-Forks border he slowed his pace, no longer running but walking. His heart began to race at the thought of seeing Edward and his palms became sweaty. _What if I don't look OK? _ Thought Seth, _ what if he's mad at me? _These errant thoughts began to speed through Seth's head like Superman on crack. Seth figured he'd be angry or at least mildly annoyed. Edward was probably meeting him to tell him that they couldn't see each other ever again, that now Seth had Imprinted on him it was impossible to have a friendship let alone anything more. As Seth drew that conclusion, he felt like his heart was going to explode and he had to stop in his tracks for a minute or two before he regained composer. _Just don't think about it Seth, just keep walking. Focus on that, _he thought to himself. Trying not to think about Edward was as hard as trying not to breathe after holding his breath for too long. Seth's focus was almost always on Edward these days and Seth didn't like it, not one bit. He was always thinking about how beautiful Edward was, how his voice was as soft as silk, how his smell was intoxicating. _No! I can't think like that around him, he'll hear it! _Seth thought with panic. He heaved a sigh as his cheeks began to burn at the thought of Edward hearing his innermost desires-particularly his most recent ones, say about a month or so ago, when he Imprinted? He knew this was his day of reckoning, so to speak. If Edward told him he didn't want him, didn't want Seth in any way, friends or more, then Seth would break down. He wouldn't be able to cope in any sense of the word. Seth suddenly looked forward with a shocked expression, stopping so abruptly it was as though he had hit a brick wall. Seth smelt him. The most beautiful, compelling and Seth had to admit it, arousing smell in Seth's world. He wasn't far away, just a minute or two and he'd be here, standing before Seth. Seth agonised over trivial things, such as his appearance and his clothing. He really did want to look his best even if after today, he wouldn't care enough to breathe, to live. It wouldn't matter what he looked like anyway, as if Edward cared for him enough to even think time about his apparel.

_You're a damn fool Seth, a fool! _Seth thought, angry at himself for thinking about himself, for being selfish. He could only wonder what Edward-and Bella-must be feeling after all of this.

"I wouldn't call you a fool, Seth," said a voice that proved that divinity existed, because only something all-powerful could create _that _sound.

Seth spun around to see Edward leaning against a tree looking flawless as always, dressed simply in jeans and a shirt. Seth couldn't grasp just how much he would like to rip those clothes off of Edward and..._Damnit Seth, enough! _He thought angrily. Edward sighed and rubbed his forehead then looked up trying to meet Seth's eyes. Seth just looked at the ground beneath him, trying with all his might _not _to think anything else that would cause Edward (or him) distress.

"Seth, we need to talk," Edward said quietly, no longer trying to stare at Seth. _This is it, _Seth thought, _He's going to destroy me. Get ready Seth, this is going to hurt._ _I can't over react, it'll only make it more difficult for him. _

Edward groaned and shook his head, before putting it between his hands and leaning back against an oddly shaped tree. _I'm hurting him, _thought Seth, pained extremely by the thought. He was disgusted at himself for inflicting any kind of hurt on to Edward.

"Would you stop worrying about me? If anyone's hurting here, it's you not me," Edward said sounding frustrated, a frown creasing his perfect forehead.

"I'm sorry, it's not like I can help..Well would you just stay out of my head? Please,?" said Seth grasping for words he didn't have at the moment. He was staring at Edward, drinking in the sight of him greedily and it was impairing his ability to _think _coherently, so forming sentences was pretty darn hard right now.

"Hm how very...Rude of me," Edward said, a smile pulling up at the corners of his mouth. Seth didn't find this funny, not in any way. This was going to be the worst moment of his life so far, and was probably going to keep that award and title for the next however long he should exist. If Seth had his way, not long at all. Edward snarled at his most recent thought and glared at him.

"Stop thinking like that! You can't just go and off your self, Seth," He said, infuriated for reasons unknown to Seth. Seth couldn't understand why he was so bothered. Yes, they got along just fine and were friends of some sorts but Edward seemed to be taking this personally.

"I thought, you agreed to stay out of my mind?," Seth replied to Edwards infuriated outburst.

"I said it was rude, not that I would stop. It's not like I have a say in the matter, your thoughts are extremely loud," Edward said in a much calmer tone now, "If anyone is being intrusive here, it's you.". Seth laughed at that. It was a humourless laugh, making Seth seem much older than he really was. He laughed because he agreed with Edward. He was intrusive, Imprinting on Edward, even if it wasn't his fault he had still come in and messed things up for him. Still, it wasn't like it was an easy ride for Seth either.

"So, I should think the Pack's not too happy with you right now," said Edward, casually like they were discussing the weather not an Imprint of eternal devotion that if unreciprocated would destroy one of the involved parties.

"No, I don't really think they are,. I don't think a lot of people are happy with _me _right now," Seth admitted quietly, thinking about Bella and Leah and all of the Cullens.

"I wouldn't worry about my family Seth. They hold you no ill will, they sympathise with you," Edward said, again with the casual attitude. Seth was growing impatient waiting for the inevitable. He wanted to get it over and done with. To become the lifeless, broken shell that he knew awaited him after this ordeal.

"Seth..I don't want to hurt you but I love Bella. She is my world, the only thing I want. I...," He trailed off, as though it was too painful for him to finish. Edward's unfinished sentence hit Seth like an enraged hurricane, almost knocking him to his feet. His vision starting to turn dark and his breath came out in ragged pulls. He felt himself falling backward, almost in slow motion but for the life of him he couldn't stop himself. He felt cold , stone arms encircle him and then it all went black.

******

He heard voices talking somewhere above him but they were talking so fast he could only make out parts of what they were saying.

"......Well he must have something to do with you Edward, I couldn't see you and....," said a female voice, Seth thought it might be Alice but he was so tired he couldn't really focus.

"You're wrong Alice I can't.......And even if that was to happen do you really think _they _would let him just come and.....," said a voice Seth would know anywhere, his darling Imprinted had the voice that even Angels would envy. _Edward must be talking with Alice. I've missed Alice, _Seth thought in his dreamy state. Cold hands suddenly were pressed against his forehead making him jump. They were freezing and they made him feel uncomfortable yet as they were pulled away, he longed to feel them more.

"So you're awake then?," said Edward dryly. Seth forced his eyes open, which was a great deal harder than he thought it would be but the incentive was seeing that perfect face. Yes, there he was in all his divine-like glory. He saw Alice standing next to Edward and as Seth met her eyes she flashed him a perfect smile and said "Hi Seth!," excitedly. Edward shot her a dark look, Seth surmised that it had something to do with whatever she had just thought, and then turned his attention back to Seth.

"I'm going to call Jacob, he told me to call when you're awake so he can take you home," He said briskly. It was only then that Seth noticed he was in a bright room, laying on a large four poster bed with a cabinet next to him with a jug of water sitting on top. Edward's words only just sunk in to Seth's mind and he realised that meant leaving Edward and probably never seeing him again.

He turned his head back around and said "Edward, wait I-," but Edward had already left the room. _Looks like he's in a hurry to get rid of me, _Seth thought glumly. Alice perched herself on the edge of the bed and stared at him with an ecstatic expression on her face. It was as though all her birthdays and Christmases had come at once. He started to give her a dirty look before reconsidering and felt guilty for even attempting to. He looked away in silence, hoping she would stop looking at him especially with that happy-happy face, but when he looked back she looked _exactly _the same. _Guess that's what happens when you hang around with Vamps, _He thought ruefully.

"Why are you so happy for?," he asked her, trying to keep his voice from betraying the pool of hurt that lurked beneath him, not only for her happy expression which seemed to be from his leaving but from Edward's rejection as well.

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that," she said disgustingly brightly, her smile only widening to a grin. "You know Seth, I wouldn't be too sure of what Edward says. Sometimes he doesn't know what he wants, not if it hits him right in the face," She carried on quickly, her short, spiky hair bouncing as she spoke. This time he really did give her a dark look.

"Alice, he flat out told me doesn't want me. So giving me false hope really isn't the way to make this easier," he said, sounding angrier than he intended. If she was hurt or angry at his tone, she didn't show it. Instead she tinkled a laugh, lightly throwing her head back as she did so.

"Oh I wouldn't call it _false, _but a lot depends on how you go about it...," She looked at him with a hesitant expression, looking over at the door before looking back and continuing. "I only see him disappearing if you get a back bone and fight for what you want. I love Bella like a sister, and she's very dear to me but you've Imprinted on him. That's an entirely different kind of love than the one Bella has for him.". Seth looked at her dubiously. Could he really have Edward? But at what cost? It would hurt Bella for sure but then....Then Jacob could have a fair try and maybe she'd be happy. Elation began to course through Seth. He didn't know _how _he was going to fight, because if Edward didn't want him Seth wouldn't know how to go against that but he did know that he would fight for Edward with his last breath. Because without Edward, he didn't want to breathe. Alice laughed again, most probably at Seth's expression he assumed. He felt it himself. This long month of darkness without any hope, worrying for the Pack and for the Cullens and for Bella and now he could focus on winning Edward. He _could _be selfish every once in a while, as long as he didn't get too self-absorbed along the way. Alice suddenly became very stiff on the bed, her face going blank and her eyes glazed over. Seth didn't know what to do, he guessed that she was having a vision and a big one from what he could tell so he didn't interrupt. She was in her vision state for a good few minutes before Edward walked back in and Alice shook her head, as if to rid herself of the images she was seeing. Alice looked up at Edward and then back down at Seth. She stared at Seth with a weird expression, then said to Edward "We need to talk..._Alone_,". Edward glared at Seth, as though he had done something. Maybe he was hearing Seth's plan to fight for him, or maybe he _did _do something, he just hadn't done it _yet. _He sat in the bed, waiting for Jacob to pick him up, wondering what Alice had seen and why Edward was annoyed at him when Bella walked in. She had a solemn face, with the slight hint of a frown. "Hello Seth...I think it's time had a little talk," she said almost threateningly.

**Okay, so tell me what you think guys R&R and enjoy! Oh and I know I've taken a few liberties with the Twilight Saga here and there but which Twific doesn't??? Hehe thanks for reading! xoxo**


	4. Sometimes, Imprinting Sucks!

I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does!

~Bella's POV~

"Okay, Bella. Sure," Seth replied. He seemed hesitant, unsure but trusting and for that Bella was not grateful. It would making doing what she had to do so much harder than it had to be. She repressed a sigh at what Edward would say about this or Alice who loved Seth.

She really didn't want to hurt Seth but she knew that Seth was distracting Edward from her, making him think about life without her. He denied that he was attracted to Seth and for a time Bella believed him but lately he'd been so persistent about seeing Seth and talking to Seth himself. Bella was extremely insecure already, so she didn't need Edward and....Seth making it worse; It was hard for her to think the two names together.

She sighed as she realised the task ahead of her was going to be harder than she had originally planned. She squared her shoulders and raised her chin, preparing herself.

"Seth, I know that you have no control over who you Imprint with and I know that this isn't your fault," she said, calmly at first but growing more and more aggressive, "But if you even _dream _of taking Edward away from me, I will hurt you in ways you can't imagine. Do you understand me Seth?,".

A look of shock and hurt flashed across Seth's tanned face, and he looked at Bella as though she was being malicious. She wasn't, she was just asserting what was hers. At least that's how she justified it to herself. Seth stayed mute, looking like a lost puppy. _Which isn't actually a bad simile, thinking on it, _Bella mused to herself.

"Well?," She continued, wanting to make sure he wasn't going to make a sudden play for Edward. She needed to put her mind at rest. "Are you or are you not going to try and steal Edward?,". She thought Seth was going to say no, he wasn't. She thought Seth was going to be Seth and put others before himself. She thought wrong.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't guarantee anything anymore. You don't understand...He's like oxygen to me. I..." Seth trailed off, his eyes glistening with moisture. Bella felt her heart stop for a second, skipping a beat.

She looked at him and summoned all her anger and hurt at his words into a glare, throwing it at him. She began to leave the room, stopping at the doorway and looking back at him.

"Fine, have it your way Seth. But I've lost Edward before, and I won't do it again," She said ominously before leaving the room. She stormed towards Edwards bedroom, thinking of ways to hurt Seth the most, knowing she would never be able to go through with them. It just wasn't part of who she was. As she neared Edward's bedroom, she caught the sound of Edward and Alice talking quietly and quickly.

"How long do you think before this event supposedly happens Alice?," she heard Edward say, sounding calm but Bella knew him well enough to hear the frustration in his voice.

Alice sighed and said "Edward, you know very well that it isn't a crock. My visions may be a little subjective, but they're usually accurate. And as for how long? I'm not sure. A month maybe?,". She sounded displeased at Edward questioning her psychic skills. Edward made a sound of disgust and Bella could just picture the frown that was most probably adorning his beautiful face.

"Yes, it is that bad Alice!," Edward snapped at Alice, obviously to an unspoken thought.

"But why Edward? Is he really that bad? Really?," Alice all but pleaded. Bella's stomach clenched and unclenched. She couldn't believe Alice would betray her like this, trying to persuade Edward about Seth. At least, that's what she _assumed _Alice was trying to do. Edward growled and snapped his teeth together.

"Alice, keep yourself out of this. It doesn't concern you," Edward said irritated, "I don't want Seth, I love Bella and _only _Bella,".

Bella felt her heart swell at the love behind his words. Yes, she would always be _his _Bella and he would always be hers whether Seth or Alice wanted it or not. She would make sure of that.

~Seth's POV ~

Seth couldn't believe what Bella had said-what_ he _had said. He would never have imagined that him and Bella would be fighting over anyone at all, let alone her boyfriend! Seth had to suppress a laugh as the full extent of just how ridiculous it was occurred to him. Of course, ridiculous or not, reality still remained the same. He was still Imprinted on Edward, still ready to fight for him and now apparently at war with Bella for him. Seth held back a sigh, because when you're a house full of Vampires with hyper hearing, it doesn't bode well to make even the slightest of sounds. If they thought he was in need of anything, they might send _Rosalie _up here to check on him. Seth shuddered at the thought. Not that he had anything against Rosalie, just that she was always extremely unpleasant towards Seth-any of the Quileute wolves actually. Seth had engaged in a lengthy conversation with Leah just not a moment ago. Alice had danced her way into the bedroom Seth was in and handed him the wireless phone. Leah had berated him for running off "like that" and without telling anyone and then proceeded to ask him how the Leeches were treating him. He had answered with the standard yes no, and okay. After half an hour she handed Seth over to Jacob a fact he was just shy of ecstatic about. Jacob told Seth to be ready in an hour, and they'd be there so he was up getting dressed in the clothes Esme had brought up for him. He would've sworn they were Edward's from the size and the style but they didn't have his smell. They didn't have any smell actually but that probably had something to do with Alice's obsession with shopping Seth concluded. Seth had just finished pulling the T-Shirt over his head when he heard a light tap on the door. He stared at the door, afraid to say "come in" in case it was Bella, coming back to argue some more. He stood there for a few seconds debating it over and then thought that if Bella was going to argue, she would've just burst it open in her melodramatic way anyway.

"I'm decent, it's cool," Seth called out to the mystery knocker. The door opened and Seth was breathless as he took in the sight of his Imprinted. He wasn't just being discriptive either, he really did feel as though he wasn't breathing right. _Sometimes...Imprinting sucks, _thought Seth, although he could barely keep warm happy waves of emotion from washing over him at the sight of Edward.

Edward smiled a crooked smile at Seth's latest thought.

"Yes, I think I can agree there," Edward said playfully. Seth felt his face plummet as Edward had basically called him a nuisance. Edward obviously realised what he had done and laid his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"I didn't mean it that way Seth I...Well I just meant that it's complicated things some what," He said gently. Seth's heart began to race as Edward touched him and he barely took in what Edward had said. _It's the first time he's ever touched me, _Seth thought, _and man does it feel good. _Edward stumbled a few steps backward as though Seth's thoughts had burnt him. He blinked a good few times and grimaced.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," said Seth honestly. He wasn't sorry for thinking what he did, but he _was _sorry if it caused Edward any pain.

"..It's fine. It's to be expected after all," said Edward, his voice almost gruff. As gruff as the softest silk or velvet could ever me anyway. Seth couldn't get enough of it. The very sound of it make him shiver in ways he couldn't explain, not even to himself. He would most definitely fight for _that_, even if it meant upsetting Bella. A small laugh escaped Edward's mouth, shocking Seth just a tad. He was beginning to understand that Edward needed mood swing control.

"I heard from Alice about your...Goal of acquiring me. I admit, I understand why you would want to do this, but I assure you Seth I'm in love with Bella and nothing, not even your Imprint can change that," He said, giving Seth a look as though daring him to challenge him on that opinion. While Seth was always up for a dare, he thought he'd let that drop for now. It was no use arguing it out with Edward, he was too stubborn. Seth settled for a wry smile in Edward's direction.

"So, what exactly did Alice see in her vision earlier on? It seemed pretty big," Seth said casually trying to bring the situation back down to a normal level, like they were at before things got awkward with Edward's denouncement of Seth. Edward shook his head ever so slightly and looked at Seth in what Seth considered an odd manner.

"Alice was seeing....An improbability," said Edward simply, as though that simple sentence would suffice. Seth was a _very _curios person. Edward snorted at Seth's train of thought and then looked at him slyly.

"As they say, curiosity killed the cat-or the dog, in your case," He smiled at Seth. _Ha, like I can't see a diversionary tactic when I see one, Cullen, _Seth thought, purposefully directing it at Edward.

Edward's face fell and his eyes narrowed dangerously at Seth.

"Would you just drop it Seth?," He asked, glaring at Seth but his voice betrayed him. He sounded as though he were pleading. Seth debated for a second whether or not to just drop it, but reconsidered. He'd already dropped one argument for Edward's sake, not again.

"Look, if you don't tell me I'll just go ask Alice so you might as well save me the trouble," said Seth almost threateningly, hoping Edward really would tell him now. He didn't have the time to go and find Alice before Jacob and Leah got here. Edward groaned and shook his head so fast and short it was almost comical to Seth. Edward's face suddenly became blank and mask like. He turned to face Seth and stared him straight in the eyes.

"No, I'm not telling you. And neither is Alice," he said forcefully, sounding for the first time like an actual Vampire. Seth liked it. Seth just smiled at him and said "If I get my way she will,".

Edward growled and loomed over Seth,another thing Seth liked. Seth's teenage hormones kicking into high gear did not escape Edward's keen notice, nor the fact that they were close enough to feel each other's breath. Seth acted on the spur of the moment, not even thinking, before Edward could react to Seth's thoughts and move away. He pressed his body against Edward's, crushing his lips to the Vampires stone-hard, cold ones. Seth wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders, trying with all his might to get a response out of him but it didn't work. Edward was stock still, his arms limp at his sides. Seth opened his eyes marginally, only to open them further when he realised that Edward's eyes were open with shock. Seth took a few steps back, letting the Vampire have some space after Seth's intrusion. He might have found "Scary Edward" sexy, but he actually didn't want Edward to get angry enough to act on it. Seth just sat back down on the bed after a full minute of staring at Edward, who was still completely still, devoid of facial expressions and all. Seth cleared his throat and said "Edward...Are you okay?," quietly, feeling almost guilty. Almost. That kiss had just been the highlight of his life so far. Edward slowly backed away from Seth, stopping at the doorway. "Leah and Jacob are outside, waiting for you. I would hurry if I were you, they sound worried," he said, completely monotone, before fleeing the room. Seth sighed and left the room himself. As he walked down the staircase he was confronted by the sight of Edward kissing Bella right by the front door. _Hmph those bastards, _thought Seth, _guess they do go out but still. _Doing it right in front of him, it wasn't exactly fair. Neither was kissing Edward when he belongs to Bella, said a nasty little voice inside his head, which instigated a wave of guilt. Edward didn't even look up at Seth, he just whispered something to Bella and disappeared into the kitchen, with Bella following him. He had just reached the door when Esme grabbed him into a hug. She pulled back and smiled at him with affection that reminded Seth of his own Mother, Sue.

"Thanks for having me Esme, it means a lot," Seth thanked her with feeling.

"Oh it was no trouble, none at all," she waved him off. She looked at him hesitantly before speaking again.

"Would you like to come over Saturday, Seth? For dinner," she said, looking anxious, glancing over at the direction Edward and Bella had left to.

"Uh..Esme I don't think that's such a hot idea," Seth replied begrudgingly, because he would have loved to have had dinner but it didn't look as though Edward, or Bella, would appreciate that. He heard a high pitched gasp and tiny Alice suddenly stood next to him, as though she had been there all along. She glared at him with her perfect golden eyes and pulled in a huge breath of air.

"Have you forgotten what you decided to do? If you give up now, you're never going to get what you want," she spoke in a whisper just low enough for Esme and him to hear. Esme clicked her tongue disapprovingly. Alice ignored her adoptive mother. Seth sighed and had to agree that she was right, he _did _decide to fight for Edward.

"Okay Esme, I'll be here Saturday," He said, hearing a hiss from the kitchen, most probably Edward. The fight began from here, and it was going to be long and hard, Seth knew that. At least he'd have Alice to boost his moral should he become dejected again. He only hoped the pack wasn't too unhappy with his kissing Edward....

**Okay guys, I'm trying to give you a _little _more action here xD so R&R and enjoy! Also, I'm going to come up with a side story for this one, so I can write a whole new story to go side by side with. Tell me what pairing I should do ;-)**


	5. Fight For Me

Dark Side Of The Sun

Chapter Five

Seth rolled his eyes and groaned internally as his foot connected with the dirty side of a muddy puddle of rain water. Today seemed to be filled with bad omens from the moment he had opened his eyes and found them staring at his sister Leah.

"Get up, c'mon, Sam wants to talk with you," She said impatiently and Seth gathered she must have been trying to wake him up for a good while. She sighed at him, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him as he made no movement to get up. She ripped the quilt covers off of Seth's lithe body and began to haul him out of his bed.

"Okay okay, I'm up. Get off me," Seth said sleepily, dog tired. He hadn't got that much sleep the night before. He'd lain awake worrying (and exciting) over the dinner at the Cullen home the next day. So many things go could go wrong, so many probably would, at least that's what Seth figured. He was afraid Bella might do something drastic, that Edward would be weird at him or at least mad, and that Seth himself would do something stupid, without meaning to of course. Like kissing a Vampire-a _taken _Vampire. Seth wasn't complaining though, it was a pretty sweet kiss as far as he was concerned, even if Edward didn't kiss him back. Seth walked outside, after clumsily throwing on some clothes, and into a fray of trees, going further until he was sure he was hidden from prying eyes and Shifted. Once the Pack had found out about his kissing Edward, they had gone ballistic-all except Sam who had understood to a degree. Seth knew the Pack did not want him seeing any of the Cullens again but Sam and the Council had agreed that it was Seth's decision, and as so long as it did not affect the tribe or any other innocent humans then they would not interfere.

_Seth, I would prefer it if you'd let one of the Pack come along with you tonight, _said Sam hesitantly, _I know you trust those...People but still. _Seth heard Sam mentally refrain from saying the word "Leeches" while referring to the Cullens. Seth understood why Sam wanted this, even though he didn't agree with him. Seth pushed down his feelings of annoyance at Sam's almost chosen words and said _I know you Sam but like I said it's not like they're planning to kill me or anything. I'm just going for dinner it's cool. _

Sam snorted as he approached Seth in the forest, almost galloping before his huge black form came to an abrupt stop. Seth plonked himself down on to the forest floor, twigs moaned and screamed as they broke beneath his huge weight.

_Be safe, Seth. If anything goes wrong, anything at all, and the treaty will be for nothing and we will have to kill the Cullens-all of the Cullens, _Sam said sounding almost angry. Seth's heart throbbed painfully at the thought of any existence _without _Edward in it. He didn't even like to think it, it hurt too much.

_I get it Sam! _Seth said, topping Sam's almost angry with actual anger. _But we don't have to worry about that because nothing is going to go wrong okay?_

Sam huffed and whined but backed off.

_Now I've gotta get back to my house and start getting ready. I want to look my best tonight, _Seth dismissed his Alpha and running back to the edge of the woods that surrounded his house before Shifting back.

~-~-~-

Five hours later and Seth was to be found rushing around his bedroom, tossing everything he owned all over the place looking for his lucky pendant. _As if luck could stop this dinner from becoming a disaster, _thought Seth gloomily, his natural positive disposition fading away at the thought of seeing Edward smooching with Bella. It wasn't exactly his favourite pastime as of late. Seth snatched open a draw, the same draw he'd already looked in three times over, and began to rummage through it once more when he heard a loud knock on his door. Seth figured it was Leah, the tell-tale sign being the obnoxiously loud knocking. Seth turned around to open the door when the draw, which was hanging from the dressed by an inch, decided to drop out on to his foot.

"Damn it!," Seth said to himself, mentally cursing the person who had knocked on his door.

"Watch your language Seth," Seth's mother Sue said. Seth stared at the door like a deer caught in headlights for a full minute before crossing over to the door. _Oh God, she's going to get all mad at me, _thought Seth. She hadn't been mad when she had found out. She's appeared very calm and collected and that scared Seth. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and right then he was afraid that the shoe was going to hit the floor with a bang. Just as he reached the door it opened and Sue stepped through. Her face looked calm enough but Seth knew her well enough to know that something could be brewing beneath the surface. She studied him for a minute or two before scanning the room lightly with her eyes.

"Seth, you're cleaning this room up before you go out tonight," she said challenging him with a look, as if he would ever dare disobey his mother. She was a scary woman.

"But Mom I don't-," he began, before realising she had just about given him her blessing. "Wait, you're not going to grill me on being safe or taking one of the Pack with me?,".

She sighed and sat down on his bed which, like the rest of his bedroom, was in a state of disarray.

"Yes Seth, I'm going to tell you to be careful. And I do want you to take someone with you, just for my peace of mind but you're growing up now. It's your decision to make," she said, sounding almost sad. Seth eyed Sue suspiciously. It wasn't like her to give up on a fight. When Leah had accidentallylet slip about his kiss with Edward, she had grounded him for the rest of his life and confined him to his room for all of that sentence. Soon after she had sent him to his room she came up and told him he was free to go wherever he pleased, just to be safe. He hadn't believed her then and he wasn't believing he now.

"Wait, so this does apply to seeing Edward right? And all of the Cullens?," he asked with baited breath. The corners of her mouth pulled up almost into a smile, almost.

"Yes Seth, even though I can't stand the thought of you being around...Them, I can't ignore the fact that you've Imprinted on one of them. Leah explained to me just how intense it really was," said Sue. Seth frowned, trying to work out how Leah got brought into the equation.

"Leah? She...Defended me?," He asked quietly. If she really had, then he owed his sister big time for getting him out of a fight with their mother.

"I guess you could look at it that way," Sue said, pulling herself up from Seth's bed and walking towards the door. "Sometimes, you don't give your sister enough credit.". And then she left the room, also leaving Seth dumbstruck. _No, I guess I don't.., _Seth mused with a feeling of gratitude mixed with love towards his sister. He looked at the clock which read half past six which jolted Seth into high speed when he remember his Mother's order of cleaning his room before he left.

-~-~

Seven o'clock found Seth in the back of Leah's car, driving towards Forks, a nervous wreck.

He was chewing his nails and patting down his hair, throwing his sister erratic, nervous glances.

"You know, if you keep on biting your nails like that Seth by the time we get to the Leeches house, there's not going to be anything left of you," Leah stated dryly, obviously amused to some degree at his apparent nerves. Seth threw her a dark glance and had to remind himself that it was mostly due to her that he was on his way to see Edward, and the Cullens, right now in case he bit her head off.

"Ha ha, very funny Leah. Would you prefer me to run there? 'Cause I can," He said half hoping she would say yes. She laughed nastily and said "Yeah but you wouldn't want to turn up at your darling Edward's all sweaty now would you? Or would you? I'm sure he'd appreciate it,". She cackled at Seth's horrified expression. He did _not _want to hear his sister implying such things about his sex life. Or what ever it was exactly, since he hadn't actually had sex.

"Whatever Leah," he said, trying his darn best not to provoke her. He didn't think he could deal with any more sexual innuendos right now. As they pulled up to the big white house, brightly lit, Seth felt his stomach begin to do somersaults. _Oh no, I can't do this. Last night I saw him I kissed him. He's going to be so angry. And he's probably told Bella! _Thought Seth, panicked. Leah stopped the car and looked over at her brother, who was pale despite his tanned skin, sitting stock still staring through the windscreen at the Cullen household. Leah snorted, leaned over, undone Seth's seat belt and opened his door.

"Get out of my car Seth and go to your Dinner," She said pointing towards the door.

Seth swallowed and began to get out of the car when the front door of the house opened and Esme walked at a human pace towards Leah's car. Seth thought that she was coming to greet him but she headed for Leah's side of the car. She leaned lightly against the side of the car and smiled politely at Leah.

"Leah, you're welcome to come in and have dinner with us too," said Esme, her white skin positively glowing in the light cast from her house. Leah flashed her eyes over to Seth's briefly with a look of vindictive satisfaction on her face.

"Sure, I'd love to. As long as I'm not imposing on anyone," Leah said, returning Esme's smile with a brightly gleaming one. Seth blanched. He had not seen this one coming. He felt annoyance wash over him at Leah. She always had to ruin everything. He had thought tonight couldn't have been any more cursed but apparently he was wrong. The three of them walked towards the Cullen residence, Leah and Esme talking small talk while Seth brooded in silence. As Seth entered the threshold of the house a number of different smells assaulted his nose. First and foremost was the smell of Vampire. The sickly sweetness that used to burn and burn, but now soothed and lulled him into a state of security. The second was the aroma of multiple different foods, all of which Seth found mouthwatering. For undead beings that didn't have to eat human food, they sure knew how to cook. Alice and Jasper walked down the stairs towards them all. Alice looked at Leah and frowned which Seth put down to her not being able to see Werewolves and she didn't like to be caught off-guard. He only hoped Leah saw it that way. She turned her eyes on to him and smiled.

"Hey Seth, how are you?," she said, almost running gracefully toward him and kissing him on both cheeks leaving him with the feeling that someone had just rubbed ice cubes on his cheeks. Jasper stood back, and robotically waved his arm at Seth and Leah.

"Hello Leah," Alice said, returning to her place beside Jasper. Leah's eyes switched back and forth between Alice and Jasper, obviously trying to work something out.

"Hey," she said, putting her hands in her pockets. They all stood there rather awkwardly for a good few minutes before Rosalie and Emmett came bowling through from the kitchen laughing.

"Hey there buddy!," Emmett said to Seth, enthusiastically smacking him on the arm. "How's it hangin',". Seth smiled at the huge Vampire.

"I'm doing good thanks Emmett," he said, before smiling tentatively at Rosalie, a smile which she did not return. Carlisle walked up to Esme, putting his arm around her, and smiling at Leah and Seth.

"Why won't you come through to the dining room?" He said, his eyes shining. Esme pointed her finger at Alice as they all began to walk towards the dining room and said pointedly "Oh and Alice, call your brother. Tell Edward he needs to come home right now,". Alice grinned and rushed off upstairs, presumably for what ever privacy one could get in a house full of Vampires.

They all sat at the dining table and began to chat amongst themselves. Emmett and Esme continuously trying to engage Seth in conversation but he was having none of it. His mouth was dry, his palms sweating and his pulse racing all at the thought of Edward turning up.

Alice walked back into the room at lightning speed, seating herself next to Jasper. Seth was absent mindedly listening to Leah talking with Carlisle about Werewolf genetics when the scent hit him hard and fast. That special smell, so like the rest of the Cullens or any other Vampire, but so different at the same time. Edward walked forward, at a relatively slow pace for a Vampire, and sat down at the opposite side from Seth, next to Rosalie.

"Edward, say hello to our guests," Esme said, after a full minute of silence and Edward staring dejectedly at table. Edward looked up at Esme before looking back down.

"Hello," he said simply, not even looking at Seth. Seth felt his heart plummet as he realised he was going to get the cold shoulder.

"Edward Cullen, do not be so rude," scolded Esme, glaring at him.

Edward laughed almost hysterically. "Do you really expect me to act normal? Or this dinner to be normal? Nothing about this is normal," He said darkly. Seth's stomach began to churn and his cheeks burned. He stared at the table, mimicking Edward's earlier actions. Esme drew in a large amount of air, probably just a reflex, and puffed up ready to begin her attack on Edward when Jasper groaned and got up and left the table, with Alice following close behind him.

"...I'm sorry. That was probably my fault. I forget to keep my feelings in check around him," Seth said meekly. Esme's expression softened when she looked at him.

"You have nothing to apologise for Seth, nothing at all," She said firmly, as if trying to grind that into him. "Edward, do you have something to say?,".

Edward stared forward, looking at Seth's forehead, not his eyes.

"I'm very sorry for my rude and inconsiderate behaviour. I do apologise," He said mechanically.

"S'okay," replied Seth, wishing he could think of something better to say. Esme smiled and drew herself up.

"Emmett, Rosalie why don't you go and get Alice and Jasper back down here. Carlisle, Leah, would you mind giving me a hand in the kitchen?," She almost barked out to all of them.

A chorus of "yeah", "sure" and "whatever" ensued and Seth was left alone in the room to deal with an extremely upset Edward Cullen. Minutes tocked by in silence, Seth not knowing what to say and Edward not wanting to say anything, or so Seth assumed. Edward opened his mouth, before shutting it again. Seth ignored it until Edward done it three more times.

"Do you want to say something to me Edward?," He said nervously. He was deeply afraid of what Edward's answer to that would be. Edward stared at the table again for a while before looking up at Seth's eyes.

"Yes, I do. Why did you kiss me? You know I love only Bella yet you still kissed me," he spoke quietly yet intensely. Seth thought about that for a moment before answering.

"I honestly don't know Edward. I love you and I want you but you don't want me which confuses the heck outta me. Then everybody but Alice and Esme seem to think it's wrong, and so do you and Bella but it doesn't _feel _wrong. Then on top of that, I'm afraid that I'm never going to be able to see you again, in any way lover or friend." Seth finished ranting at him, taking in a gulp of much need air. Edward stared at him for a long while, Seth thought Edward wasn't going to say anything else.

_Guess he's still mad at me, _thought Seth. Edward sighed and got up out his chair and walked over to the wall. He leant against it, his back facing Seth.

"I'm not mad at you Seth. I understand why you did it so that was a stupid question," he said softly.

Seth didn't know what to feel. He was confused that was for sure. Edward's mood swings really made no sense whatsoever to Seth. Edward turned around looking at Seth, his eyes raw with emotion.

"I...Seth, I..." Edward stuttered. That was a new to Seth. Edward usually always knew what to say.

"Do you know me and Bella broke up?," he finished.

Seth stared at him in shock. They broke up, him and Bella. _He's in so much pain, _thought Seth hurt that Edward was hurting. Edward didn't say anything to Seth's latest thought.

"Why?," was Seth's brilliant reply. He didn't know what else to say. What can you say to someone who says that?

"We had a ….Disagreement about my preferences," Edward said, incredibly a slight smirk gracing his lips. Seth stared blankly forward, having no clue what Edward was talking about.

"We broke up because she thought I was gay and was sick of feeling that way Seth," he explained to a clueless Seth.

_So are you? _Seth thought, curiosity and hope and desire all burning through him at the same time, fighting for dominance.

Edward looked down at his feet, not moving so much as an inch. When he looked back up he looked vulnerable to Seth that Seth almost raced up to hug him. Luckily Seth still had _some _common sense left in his emotionally over-loaded brain.

"I honestly don't know Seth...," Edward replied looking almost broken. Seth's heart leapt and he felt an involuntary smile break out onto his face. He knew he shouldn't be happy while Edward was so clearly suffering but he couldn't help himself. Edward suddenly stiffened his shoulders and his face became blank and mask-like once more.

"But either way, I love Bella. I'm going to spend the rest of my existence with her, I at least owe her that after all I've put her through. Even if I was gay Seth, it would never work we're just too different," said Edward, mechanical once more. A frown appeared on Seth's head and he felt like a balloon that someone had just popped. He rushed out of the dining room just as Esme stuck her head around the doorway hesitantly. He was sitting out by the porch, thinking about how Edward was never ever going to let them be together no matter what when Leah came out.

"What do you want Leah? Leave me be, I don't wanna deal with your crap right now," he said holding back tears. She put her arm around his shoulders and sat next to him.

"I'm not hear to dish you crap, 'Kay? I heard everything that was said Seth and...And I don't really know that Lee-_Edward, _but it sounded to me like he was asking you to fight for him Seth. Isn't that what you decided to do? I heard it from the horses mind myself ya know," she replied gently.

Seth didn't answer her. He conceded that she might be right. Now that he thought about it, it _did _kind of seem that way. _But what does fighting entail exactly? _He thought, confused.

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, I had writers block ^__^ lol. So R&R and tell me what you think, thanks for reading! ;-)**


	6. Sharing Caring

DISCLAIMER: I do own Twilight nor any of it's Characters, I write purely for fun, not profit ^_^

Warning: Slash, Edward-Seth.

I am SO SO SO sorry to everyone who has waited (almost in vain for me to update this). I've been on a … Sabbatical so to speak. But I'm back, better than ever and I promise, I'll finish this story. Thank you for having patience, mucho love! XOXO!

P.S. Changing the rating to "M" since it's gonna get a little steamy soon, for all of you who complained it wasn't steamy enough ;-)

* * *

Seth looked out of his bedroom window, the sun rising to a new day. He breathed in and out slowly, feeling peaceful and calm. It surprised him. He hadn't felt this good for a long, not since...

He felt cold, marble handles encircle him from behind pulling him backwards against a rock hard chest. Sweet icy kisses graced his neck, and Edward's smell was everywhere.

_Ah, so this is why I feel so good, _thought Seth understanding, _I have him. _

"Yes.. You have me love. Fully, completely, eternally," Edward replied to his thoughts, still kissing Seth's neck.

Seth slowly turned himself around and leaned in to kiss his Edward on his cold, sweet lips...

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**.

The alarm clock shocked Seth awake with a jolt.

_Well, _Seth thought dryly, still dazed from his dream, _that has to be the most disappointing thing ever._

_

* * *

_

"Look, I'm very sorry that she did that. But Bella doesn't own anybody Charlie, and it isn't Seth's fault. So before trying to blame anyone, actually get to know the facts," Sue's voice carried upstairs to Seth's sensitive Wolf ears.

Silence. Seth began to creep down the stairs, trying to figure out exactly what'd gone on.

He saw his mother, phone to her ear and hand on her hip, stony faced. She normally got on so well with Charlie. This couldn't be good, not at all.

"I appreciate that," said Sue, her voice now as hard and flat as her face. "Next time, **don't**!". She disconnected the phone before catching Seth watching her. She hastily put a smile on her face.

"Hungry? There's breakfast in the kitchen," she said, turning to walk away.

"No-well yes I am but-hey wait a sec," called Seth, jumping down the last three stairs and following her into the kitchen.

"What was all that about? With Charlie?," asked Seth, watching his mother pile eggs and bacon onto a plate for him. "And please don't lie,".

Sue pursed her lips and set the plate of food down in front of Seth before folding her arms and looking at him.

"Charlie has, in his ignorance of the supernatural, decided that you stole Edward from Bella," Sue said, her voice dripping with irritation, that quickly faded after her next statement. "Anyway... She tried to commit suicide last night Seth.".

"WHAT?," Seth half shouted at his mother. "How? Why? Edward said he was staying with her anyway. Is she okay? Where is she?,". _Oh, this is all your damn fault Seth. You've broken her and Edward's relationship, now you're gonna end up being the death of her, _thought Seth his heart sinking deep into his chest.

"She's in the hospital recovering. She slashed her wrists. She's suffered heavy blood loss but she'll be home again right as rain in a couple days," Sue answered before pulling Seth in for a hug. "None of this is your fault Seth, don't you ever forget that. That girl just isn't right,".

Seth felt his mothers soft warm arms wrap around him and couldn't help but wish that they were cold, hard arms...

* * *

"If your STUPID dog of a brother had just stayed away-," Edward snarled, but Leah was not in the mood for his oh so stupid tortured soul/over protective boyfriend crap. Please.

"Oh please, if you Leeches had left when we told you to all those years ago we wouldn't even be in this mess. Also? You're girlfriend is a fucking suicidal lunatic," retorted Leah, her natural flair for bitchiness always came in handy when arguing with Bloodsuckers.

_I love being me,_ She thought, satisfaction rising in her as she saw how pissed off Edward looked at her.

"That's enough! The both of you," snapped Esme, unnaturally irritable, before Edward could reply to Leah. "Bella is in the **hospital. **She tried to kill herself-and God only knows how Seth feels in all this.".

Looks of shame hung on both Leah and Edward's faces. They were at the hospital. Leah, Edward, Esme, Alice and Carlisle. They were waiting for Bella to wake up-well, the Bloodsuckers were. Leah was just here to make sure everything was alright, for her brother's sake.

"What are you even doing here Leah? It doesn't concern you," asked Edward, his voice furious but under control.

Leah snorted. "I'm here oh I don't know, because my brother is Imprinted with you? Remember him Edward? The small, young, sandy haired Wolf boy? Yeah, I'm sure he feels a lot of _unnecessary _guilt right about now,".

Edward shift, leaning on the other foot and leaned back against the wall. _Well, at least they can __**act**__ human, _thought Leah. _God, does Edward even care about him at all? What a piece of shit. _

"Of course I do!," replied Edward, to Leah's unspoken-and untrue-statement. "It's just... It's harder than it looks okay Leah? You don't understand,".

"Oh I understand," said Leah, ignoring the confused looks from the three other bloodsuckers. "You're waiting to see which one fits you better right? Hmm human or Werewolf? Girl or guy? White or Native? All these choices!,".

Edward shot her an acid look.

"No. I love Bella. And I... I care for Seth, a lot," he said, face softening. "But I can't just abandon Bella just because your brother has a big crush on me Leah,".

Leah could have quite easily Shifter and ate the little Bloodsucking shit.

"Little CRUSH?," She demanded voicing starting to rise at the ignorance shown of Seth's dilemma coming from the _source _of Seth's dilemma. "It's not a little crush, Edward. It's lifelong love. Unbreakable. Unbearable. Trust me, I've been in his mind. I know.".

"So have I, Leah," replied Edward, voice surprisingly hurt. "How do you think it makes me feel?,".

Leah ran her heads through her, reminding herself to breathe because this shit was frustrating her.

"You!," she said, poking Edward's rock hard chest with her finger. "You're so selfish! All Seth does is mope around the house all day and then cry himself to sleep at night. I can hear him and damn it, it's keeping me up!,".

"What do you want from me then Leah? What does HE want from me?," Edward asked, frustration and confusion all over his face.

"Guys, maybe you should take this outside," Alice interjected, voice strong and firm, ever the brave little Vamp in the face of Vampire Vs Werewolf bloodshed.

"No, we're done here," Leah said, storming off. _That Leech can go fuck himself, _Leah thought to herself as she made her way to the front of the hospital. The cold air of Forks hit her face. Luckily for her, she was a Werewolf and was too hot for it to bother her.

"Leah, wait," Edward's voice called out from behind her. She saw his pale, pristine body walking towards her, voice and face unreadable.

"What the fuck do you want Edward?," She asked aggressively, getting tired of this. If he wanted a serious fight, now was the time to ask for one. "Come for Round Two?,".

"Take me to him," Edward asked so quietly Leah could barely hear him-and that was with Wolfy hearing.

"Excuse me? Take you... To … Seth?," She asked, confused. What was he gonna do, try and off Seth? She'd kill him first.

"To Seth. I want to see him, I think we need to figure some things out, good and proper," he said, eyes seemingly trying to say something to Leah but what the fuck that was, Leah would never know.

"Okay but... You try anything and I'll kill you," she said walking off towards her car.

Edward stared before quickly catching up. "HE kissed ME before, not the other way around," Edward said hotly.

"I meant if you try to kill him, not screw him," Leah smirked, stepping into her car.

* * *

Seth laid on his bed, thinking of the crap he'd already caused to everyone around him.

_And I'm only fifteen... And I'm a Werewolf... Damn. Maybe Bella had it right, _Seth thought morbidly.

He heard the front door open and two sets of footsteps enter his house. "Seth? Seth someone's here to see you," he heard Leah shout up, playfully almost. He didn't need to know who it was. He could smell him from here.

Footsteps on the stairs.

"Uh... Okay but I'm not exactly cloth-", he replied shakily, before his door was opened and there stood the walking talking statue of Seth's dreams. And that walking talking statue just got an eyeful of Seth's boy parts. And his eyes weren't looking away.

"Hey, perv stop looking," Seth said, out of a knee jerk reaction to hide his body. Especially since his body was starting to uh, thicken. He pulled his bed covers up around his waist to cover himself.

"I'm so sorry Seth, I didn't mean to... Stare," replied an embarrassed Edward, coughing and looking away. As he did, he began staring around at Seth's bedroom, looking at all the photographs on the walls. The books on the shelves, the childish knick knacks and realised how young Seth still was.

"So um.. Not that I'm not glad to see you Edward-I'm glad to see you any time, anywhere-but, why are you here?," asked Seth confused. Edward turned around to stare at him, walking closer.

"May I sit here?," He asked, gesturing at the bottom of Seth's bed. Seth just stared, as the closer he got, the more powerful his smell became. Sweet, heavenly, Edward.

"Uh.. S-Sure, go ahead," Seth answered, pulling himself together. He was expecting Edward to tell Seth why they couldn't be together. Why he's too young, why they're too different, why he loves Bella too much. Seth was wrong.

Edward leaned over Seth at lightning speed, his hard lips pressing against Seth's soft ones. Seth didn't have to think about it, he just kissed back, his soft lips moulding themselves to Edward's.

Seth's hands searched under Edward's chest, feeling the hard, toned body. He found Edward's nipples and began to gently rub them, while Edward moaned in his mouth before pulling away.

Seth whimpered in protest, annoyed at being given something then having it taken away.

"I'm not taking myself away Seth, that's why I'm here in the first place," said Edward, an odd look on his face.

"What do you mean Edward?," asked Seth, sitting up straight and looking at him. He sure hoped this wasn't some kind of sick Cullen joke.

"I mean-I'm yours, if you want me but..." Edward trailed off, seemingly looking for the right words. He took too long for Seth's fifteen year old patience.

"But what?," he asked, hating the suspense. If he couldn't handle it in a movie, he couldn't handle it off of his Love.

"But you're going to have to share," said Edward quietly, pain filling his voice. "I'm sorry I know, it's selfish of me... But it's the only way I can see us-,".

Seth cut him off by jumping on Edward's lap, naked, and throwing his lips onto Edward's, sloppily kissing him. He hadn't much kissing experience-well, none at all-but he just wanted Edward-lots of Edward.

Edward played along, happily, feeling Seth's hard cock pressing against him. He pushed him back, looking at Seth's face, unable to read what he was thinking.

"Does this mean you're... Okay with it?," Edward said, confused and hopeful.

"I'm okay with it as long as I get you," Seth said happily. And he was. He didn't mind sharing Edward with Bella. Hell it'd make him happier, to know that he wasn't taking Edward away from her.

"Well, I hope Bella sees it the same way as you," said Edward pain back in his face. Realising he probably shouldn't be talking about her in front of his new... boyfriend? Love? Lover?

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure she'll come around though!," said Seth, his traditional optimism rising back up into his personality now he had his Edward.

Edward smiled for a second before pushing Seth back down onto his bed. Seth looked up at him, innocently and happily.

Edward bent over and began to suck on Seth's earlobe, pleased at the moans coming from Seth.

"Cut it out you two! I'm trying to eat!," Leah shouted upstairs, hearing them.

* * *

"He expects me to SHARE? SHARE? And I had to hear this from YOU of all people Leah?," demanded a shocked, hurt, yet recovered Bella, sitting up in her hospital bed.

"Look, I'm sorry I had to come and tell you this Bella, I really am," said Leah, actually wanting to cut the girl a break. She looked rough, and she'd had one hell of a couple of days. "To be fair, I think he was rather scared to face you,".

"He's a freaking VAMPIRE!," Bella exclaimed, throwing the bed covers off. "Where is he?".

"He's back at the Big Vampire Nest," Leah replied, feeling that she was going to start calling the Cullen home that. "Cullen house, that is,".

"Good okay, well I'm paying him a little visit. Because asking that of me is one thing but to send you to do it while I'm in the hospital no less," Bella said shaking her head in disgust, looking through a big bag of clothes Charlie must've brought up for her.

"Um Bella.. He's.. He's kinda... Well.. With Seth," Leah finished lamely, for once having trouble getting her words out. "They're having dinner,".

Bella froze. She wasn't sure how she was going to deal with this, or if she even wanted to. But she knew she could never live without Edward. Never. Not in any world. She knew that as soon as she'd broken up with Edward. That's why the whole suicide attempt thing, although that hadn't worked, as she look down at her bandaged wrists, she sighed.

"Okay, is Carlisle here? Maybe he can give me a lift back with him," Bella asked.

"Um, no actually Carlisle is back at home.. " She answered Bella, throwing her a "I'm Sorry, This Must Hurt" looks.

"You mean... Seth is having dinner with the whole family. Great" Said Bella. She felt like she'd been through the works. Breaking up, offing herself, recovering, now having to share the love of her life, her man... with another guy.

"Will you give me a lift instead then?," Bella asked, looking a little more than close to tears.

"Uh sure, I'll uh.. Do that," Leah gulped. She didn't deal well with wishy washy emotional crap.

Bella had no clue what she was going to say or do... But she was about to find out.


	7. Compromise

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, nor any of it's Characters. I write purely for fun, not profit. ^_^

Warning: Slash (M/M), don't like don't read. Cheers!

P.S. I know I'm updating really slowly lately and I'm sorry. I'm trying to get back into a normal schedule. Thanks! :)

* * *

The silence in the car was deafening. Bella wasn't sure if Leah was taking pleasure in Bella's discomfort, feeling jubilant for her brother's victory or just didn't know what to say. It would make sense that she would be happy for her brother though.

_Can I be happy for Seth? _Bella thought curiously. She hadn't honestly thought about the sharing Edward deal. She refused to let it enter her mind, for fear of hyperventilating. But she began to picture Seth, small and broken without Edward.

_Kind of like me, _she thought feeling sorrow and resentment for Seth all at once. Maybe she could handle it... As long as she got enough time with Edward and didn't have to be around when Seth was there. And didn't have to hear about what they got up to.

Unfortunately, as she drove with Leah towards the Cullen house, she was going to have to at least this once.

She felt embarrassed and stupid for trying to commit suicide now. How could she have been so stupid, so reckless? So cowardly. Well, she wasn't running this time. She was going to face her problems head on.

The Cullen house suddenly came into view, ominously looming over Bella. She wasn't relishing this moment, not at all.

"You sure you want to go in there right now?," Leah asked Bella, parking just outside the Cullen home. "I mean, I can take you back to your house, you can rest up for a bit.". Personally, Leah thought that Bella shouldn't go in there while Seth was there. It didn't look too promising.

"Yeah, I'm sure Leah. I have to deal with this **now**. Thanks anyway," she replied, getting out the car. "Thanks for the ride and uh.. I'll talk to you tomorrow or.. Something,".

"Okay. Good luck," Leah said before driving off into the night, leaving Bella to face the house of vampires and the Werewolf boy all alone.

_This is going to be so much fun, _Bella thought sarcastically.

* * *

Seth could hardly breathe. Edwards cold hands trailed Seth's back inside his shirt, while pressing his lips against him. It was nirvana. Both their tongues fought for dominance, sliding over each other.

Edward began to gently push Seth back down onto the couch in his bedroom and Seth eagerly complied. Edward positioned himself over Seth, supporting himself with one hand while his other was now gently rubbing Seth's thigh. Seth was pretty sure if Edward carried on rubbing his thigh like that, he was going to cum in pants.

He realised with embarrassment that if he could hear the pounding of blood in his ears, Edward definitely could.

Edward began to moan in his mouth, slowly moving his hand up Seth's thigh. Seth began to buckle and thrust his hips upwards trying to get Edward to move his hand to Seth's hard length.

Edward seemed to get the messaged and slowly wrapped his hand around Seth's hardened teenage cock and Seth almost screamed in pleasure. Edward began to delicately squeeze it, rubbing it making Seth and Edward moan in union.

Suddenly, the sound of a car driving up towards the house caught both of their attention. They froze, eyes opened, listening.

"... Deal with this **now,**" they heard Bella say, getting out of the car. They broke apart instantly, panic on both their faces like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Edward I-," Seth began, moving to leave the room before Edward grabbed him.

"Stay. She knows my... Conditions. I think it'd be best if you stayed so we can all talk this out, Seth," Edward said, eyes pleading almost. Maybe he didn't want to face Bella alone, Seth didn't know. But he couldn't refuse his Love anything.

"I.. Well, okay.," Seth finished lamely, worry curling up like a snake inside his stomach. He remembered how actually quite scary Bella had been when Seth had fainted and he wasn't in a hurry to re experience that.

Edward's hand clasped around Seth's and he sat back on the couch, crossing his legs and pulling Seth to sit down with him. They both stared at the door, stock still hearing Bella enter the house.

She walked to Edward's bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. Bella stopped, looking at the door with trepidation and taking a deep breath in.

* * *

_Well, here goes, _she thought, pushing the door open.

There they sat, sitting together holding hands. They were so close and cuddly. Bella felt almost sick staring at the two "love birds".

"Oh..," was all that Bella could muster. Looking at them, Bella felt bile rise up in her throat. "Oh my...,".

Edward stood up, moving towards Bella and reaching out his arm. She allowed him to grab her shoulder and pull her forward slightly towards him.

"Bella, please. I need to know how the hell you could do that?," He asked, his eyes burning.

The fog of jealousy and hurt clouded her brain. She didn't understand what he meant. Do what? What had she done exactly?

She was silently looking at him, struggling to find words to say or thoughts to think even.

He shook her slightly. "Bella! Answer me. Suicide? Really?". He looked like he would be crying if he physically could.

He lit the light bulb over her head. Of course, her failed attempt at offing herself. She cleared her throat quietly and raised her chin ever so slightly.

"I'm not sure. I just wanted the pain to stop, wanted to be...," she trailed off. "I just did what I did alright? We're not here to talk about that. We're here to talk about... That,". She brandished her hand at Seth.

Seth slowly pulled himself off of the couch and walked over to where Edward and Bella stood. She noticed his lips looked ever so slightly swollen and wet. She recognised the signs. They'd been kissing. And God knows what else.

_He's more durable than me, they've probably fucked and everything, _she thought, torn between anger and pain.

"Bella... I-I'm sorry I never-," Seth began, looking extremely uncomfortable.

_As he should! _Bella thought angrily.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You've stolen the love of my life and you're _sorry?,_" She interrupted, narrowing her eyes making Seth step back and gulp.

"Bella, no one has stolen me," Edward said, grabbing Seth's hand. "I made this decision on my own. I think you know the... Terms, here. You... Have to accept that Seth will be a part of my life or you leave it,". He looked pained, guilty, intense. Serious.

"Okay," She said, breathing out and walking to sit on the couch. "Okay, fine.".

Edward looked at her, surprise flooding his features. "What?.. W-Why?," he stammered at her.

"Oh, come on Edward. It's not like I can be without you. Ever. You know I really have no choice here, as much as I might hate it," She replied, getting her breathing under control, her hands finally stopping shaking. "We have to get the ground rules down though. Because believe me, I'm not gonna sit there watching you two kiss,".

She looked pointedly at Seth and Edward's intertwined hands.

They instantly broke apart from each other's grip, looking almost relieved at her acceptance of the situation.

"Yes, of course Bella. You're right.," Edward said, walking over to sit next to her. He began to slowly wrap his arm around her shoulders, bring her in for small sideways hug. "So, you know my conditions. What's yours?,".

That stumped Bella. She honestly didn't know what her conditions were. She felt a bit dazed and out of it and briefly began to wonder if the hospital had put her on some kind of painkiller that was still in effect.

"Just... Just don't let me see it okay?," She pleaded, her eyes beginning to water up. She mentally swore to herself before entering the Cullen house she wouldn't do this, wouldn't cry. But she just couldn't help it. Sure, she'd accepted the _compromise _but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

Edward pulled her into a hug, shushing into her ear and running his hands through her hair.

"Come on. I know it's hard and I'm so sorry...," Edward whispered more to himself than Bella. She sobbed even harder on his shoulder, wetting his white shirt with her tears.

Seth coughed self consciously in the background, shifting his feet.

"Seth could we... Could Bella and I have a minute?," Edward asked, his eyes gently begging Seth, hoping he wouldn't feel hurt.

"Sure I'll just.. I'll just give you a moment," Seth stumbled, quickly leaving the room in a rush.

"Edward, I love you," Bella said, pulling back and looking at him through watery eyes. "I need you to know that whatever happens next, we'll make this work okay? Somehow..,".

Edward smiled slightly, caressing her soft face with his cold hands.

"I love you too, Love. Of course we will, of course we will," he replied, moving in to kiss her. She felt her breathing go a little crazy as Edward's lips made contact with hers, making her forget about how miserable she felt. How unsure she felt about the future of their relationship, her life. She forgot it all as Edward's marble lips massaged her own.

* * *

_God, you're so disgusting Seth, stop it! _Jacob thought, disgusted at the thoughts running through the sandy coloured wolf. Seth couldn't help but think about tonight.

He was spending it with his Love, at Seth's house. All alone. In his bed. For the whole night. And Seth's teenage hormones had gotten the best of him. He just couldn't help but imagine seeing his cold, hard and beautiful Love naked on top of him, inside of him-

_Seth, for real! Cut it the fuck out! _Paul thought angrily, not liking the mental images coming his way.

_Guys, we're on patrol here, _thought Sam, his Alpha instincts kicking in. _Sharpen up, and stop bickering. _

_Sorry guys, I'll try and cut it out. No promises though, _Seth thought gleefully, galloping at full speed through the pine tree forest.

He finally had his Love, albeit at a compromise. That didn't matter to Seth. He finally knew what his destiny was, what his life was for. Edward. And now, he had him.

Life could be good sometimes. Life could be great.

* * *

**Finished with this now guys! Thanks for sticking with it =) you've been great. I feel I've finished it now and there's not much more to say or write. Yay for Seth though right? XD **

**Remember: If you want me to write something in particular, just holler! :) **


End file.
